dve tváre
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: 'Hoi , Eli. Diam dan bersembunyilah. Aku akan menemukan tempat persembunyian yang lain. Jika semua sudah aman, keluar dan cari bantuan.' Elizaveta takut, namun empat tahun cukup membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk mencari sahabatnya. Mencari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya saat itu. Ruspru dan AusHung.
1. Intro

Apakah semua ini benar-benar keputusan yang tepat?

Ludwig menatap keluar jendela dengan minim ekspresi. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya dan sesekali menatap kembali sebuah dokumen serta lampiran foto diatas mejanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Tepat diseberang mejanya, duduk Elizaveta yang menatapnya serius. Seandainya tatapannya dapat menusuk dan membunuh, ia akan senang hati melakukan hal itu sekarang juga.

"maaf"

' _Apakah harga dirimu jauh lebih berharga daripada nyawa seorang kakak yang telah membesarkanmu seorang diri, Ludwig?'_ ingin rasanya ia mengutarakan hal itu dihadapannya. Wajahnya mengeras mencoba menahan amarah, Ia bahkan sudah melupakan secangkir kopi panas yang kini sudah dingin.

Elizaveta hanya bisa menggigit sudut bibirnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Ia harus melakukan apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

dve tváre

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini

 **Warning! BL, OOC, a lot of typo(s), etc**

.

.

.

'Hoi , Eli. Diam dan bersembunyilah. Aku akan menemukan tempat persembunyian yang lain. Jika semua sudah aman, keluar dan cari bantuan.' Elizaveta takut, namun empat tahun cukup membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk mencari sahabatnya. Mencari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya saat itu. Ruspru dan AusHung.

.

.

 **chapter 1 : Intro**

.

.

"Elizaveta!"

Alam sadar Elizaveta kembali, keringat dingin membasahi kening dan pipinya. Kedua matanya menatap kaget orang yang tengah duduk di depannya. Ah, ia sadar. Setelah kembali dari Jerman, tanpa berpikir panjang ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari negara itu menuju Wina.

Rumah dimana tunangannya sekaligus saudara jauh dari 'orang itu' tinggal.

"Roderich." Gumamnya sadar akan siapa yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Roderich hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Apa kau lupa akan peringatanku? Ludwig tidak bisa membantu kita."

Elizaveta tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai pertemuannya dengan Ludwig. Kenapa Roderich bisa-

"Kenapa bisa- t-tunggu! apa Kau membelanya? Apa kau menyerah untuk menemukan Gilbert?!" emosinya naik

"Eli dengar—"

"Apa kau lupa? karena aku, Gilbert—"

"Tidak, Eli!" Roderich menarik Elizaveta dan memeluknya, "Ludwig tengah diawasi. Ludwig tahu itu, dan ia tidak ingin kau tertarik masuk dalam masalahnya! Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa mereka, tapi bukan hanya kau saja yang ingin menemukannya, Aku bahkan Ludwig sangat ingin menemukannya!" penjelasan panjang Roderich membuat Elizaveta menatapnya kaget.

Kedua mata Elizaveta panas dan menangis sekencang mungkin didalam pelukan Roderich.

"kau harulah tenang, Eliza. Kau tidak boleh ceroboh."

Bagaimana bisa dia tenang? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika sahabatnya sendiri dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang misterius tepat didepan mata sendiri.

' _ **Hoi , Eli. Diam dan bersembunyilah. Aku akan menemukan tempat persembunyian yang lain. Jika semua sudah aman, keluar dan cari bantuan.'**_ Bohong, itu semua bohong. Gilbert tertangkap, dan dibawa secara paksa setelah menolongnya bersembunyi. Elizaveta melihat hal itu di lubang kecil pada dinding lemari baju tempat ia bersembunyi.

Ia tahu bila Gilbert sengaja tertangkap agar Elizaveta tidak tertangkap. Empat tahun sudah cukup meyakinkan Elizaveta untuk mencari sahabatnya.

' _oh Tuhan, Lindungilah Gilbert apapun yang terjadi. Kumohon sangat, dimanapun kau berada… bertahanlah hingga aku dapat menemukanmu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Foto

_**Wina, Austria, 10 Januari 20xx**_

 _ **Aku sudah memutuskan akan mencari Gilbert dengan berbagai cara. Ludwig benar-benar tidak bisa membantu, tapi aku tahu bila ia juga mencarinya dengan caranya sendiri seperti yang Roderich katakan.**_

 _ **Delapan hari lagi… Gilbert akan berusia dua puluh tahun. Seandainya aku dapat mengucapkan 'happy birthday' padanya.**_

 _ **Apakah… Gilbert akan memaafkan perbuatanku?**_

 _ **Tuhan, lindungilah Gilbert dimanapun ia berada.**_

.

.

dve tváre

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini

.

.

.

'Hoi , Eli. Diam dan bersembunyilah. Aku akan menemukan tempat persembunyian yang lain. Jika semua sudah aman, keluar dan cari bantuan.' Elizaveta takut, namun empat tahun cukup membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk mencari sahabatnya. Mencari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya saat itu. Ruspru dan AusHung.

.

.

.

Elizaveta segera menutup _notebook_ nya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper hitamnya. Setelah ia sudah memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam koper, ia mulai memasukkan segala benda yang akan ia bawa ke dalam ransel kecilnya nanti.

Buku kecil, _handphone_ , dompet, _handgun_ , dan dokumen Gilbert.

Setelah semua siap, Elizaveta segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Berjalan sesaat sebelum ia kembali menatap pintu kamarnya, 'apakah setelah ini aku akan dapat kembali lagi ke rumah ini?'

"Eliza, cepatlah! " teriak seorang wanita dari bawah tangga membuat Eliza segera menarik kopernya menuju lantai bawah. Ia menemukan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pendek tengah berbicara dengan Roderich di ruang tamu.

"Kau tahu? Berteriak seperti itu benar-benar tidak sopan, Bella" celoteh Roderich sembari menuangkan teh pada wanita tersebut..

"hehee…. Justru akan lebih efisien bila memanggilnya seperti itu."

"kau.." Roderich hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melirik elizaveta yang telah duduk di salah-satu kursi "Eliza, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"huh?"

Roderich mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Seperti dompet, namun terlihat sedikit lebih kecil dan tebal, "bawalah ini sebagai salah satu alat perlindunganmu."

Sebuah pisau lipat serbaguna…. Elizaveta menatap Roderich dengan wajah bingung

"tidak selamanya sebuah _handgun_ dapat membantumu." Roderich menatap lurus tunangannya, "aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Senyum mengembang, Elizaveta langsung memeluk tunangannya. Entah berapa kali ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria dihadapannya ini, "Oh Roderich…" gumamnya

Bella yang sendari tadi hanya menonton sembari meminum the miliknya menatap bosan, " _oh, come on…_ apakah saat ini aku berada di dunia _telenovela_?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri yang sukses membuat pasangan dihadapannya melepaskan diri.

"Bella!" Bentak kecil Elizaveta dengan wajah memerah malu, lalu duduk disalah satu kursi. "Jadi bagaimana dengan—" ia mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"fufufu, aku paham maksudmu Liza." Bella memperlihatkan sebuah kunci mobil, "Aku menemukan petunjuk. Tetapi aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu hingga menemui Romano di Madrid." Bella memberikan secarik foto yang ditunjukkan kepada Elizaveta dan Roderich.

Foto seorang pemuda menyerupai Gilbert yang tengah berjalan diantara kerumunan orang dan sebuah tulisan lokasi. membuat kedua bola mata Elizaveta membulat sempurna.

 **'Madrid 7 Januari 20xxx'**

"!" Elizaveta dan Roderich tampak terkejut, "Darimana kau—"

"Romano. Ia mendapatkan foto ini entah dari mana dan mengirimkan padaku lewat post dua hari yang lalu."

Elizaveta menatap intens foto yang ia pengang, wajah pemuda ini… benar-benar menyerupai Gilbert, walau tampak kurus tidak seperti terakhir kali ia ingat. "INI GILBERT!" ucapnya sedikit meninggikan suara, "Bella! entah bagaimana aku berterima kasih padamu!"

"Tak perlu sungkan Eli, selama kasus ini juga menyangkut masalahku. Anggap saja ini hubungan saling menguntungkan."

Roderich menatap Elizaveta, "Aku memiliki kenalan di Spanyol, dia juga mencari seseorang yang kasusnya seperti kita, aku bertemu dengannya di Wina beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau di Berlin. Temui dia, dan samaikan salamku padanya." Lalu ia menatap serius foto ditangan Elizaveta.

"ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak ada petunjuk kecuali foto ini?" gumam pria tersebut.

"tidak, Roderich. Seharusnya kita bersyukur mendapatkan petunjuk ini." Elizaveta memasukkan foto tersebut kedalam saku bajunya, "ini langkah awal kita menemukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"ini adalah awal dari keberadaan Gilbert aku sangat yakin."**_

Elizaveta to herself

TBC

author note : saya gak sanggup ngetik panjang dalam satu chapter. semoga bisa dilanjutkan lebih panjang lagi.


End file.
